


Bar Fight

by Aikosai



Category: Abolish Private Property - Iaso & Sage Thrasher, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikosai/pseuds/Aikosai
Summary: Art of Akari And Kushina having fun in a bar fight
Relationships: Uzumaki Kushina & Akari (Abolish Private Property)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchange no Jutsu 2020





	Bar Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sage_thrasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sage_thrasher/gifts).



> Hey sage_thrasher I hope you enjoy the art i made of Abolish Private Property.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to color this they can as long as they link this in the inspired by section and let me know.


End file.
